Nagatabi: A Voyage
by hananokori03
Summary: Harry spends the summer in Japan and discovers Visual Kei rock. Will people accept the new Harry? HD Slash. Eventually featuring Dark!Harry.
1. Chapter I

Chapter I

The ceiling of the great hall was a mass of swirling clouds at breakfast on a morning in early May. A few post owls had managed to make it through the storm, and delivered their sopping letters to the recipients.

Harry Potter was just about to lift his spoon when one such letter landed in his porridge.

"Oo'sh i' fom, 'arry?"

"Honestly, Ronald! Your ability to be an unmannered pig still amazes me"

Ron swallowed, and took a swig of pumpkin juice. "Well, I'm sorry if I happen to be hungry! After all, it's not my fault that Filch kept me up 'till one polishing armour."

"You know perfectly well that you deserved that. Calling Snape a greasy git, even when you don't think he'll be able to hear you, still isn't nice."

Harry tuned out the verbal tennis match between his two best friends, and instead turned his attention to the letter he had plucked out of his bowl. The envelope, curiously, was paper rather than parchment, and the parts of his name that hadn't smeared appeared to be written with 'a ball-point pen? I don't know anyone who uses those, except muggles. And the only muggles I know are the Dursleys, who certainly wouldn't be writing to me voluntarily. I wonder what they want?"

He carefully pried the envelope open, so as not to tear the missive within, and removed the letter. Peering at the signature on the bottom, he noticed that the letter was from none other than Vernon Dursley.

'Uncle Vernon? What on earth? Aunt Petunia always writes the Christmas lettersif you can even call them that.'

_Nephew_

_I've accepted a large deal from a Japanese construction firm, and we will be relocating to Tokyo. Be grateful that we even supplied you with a plane ticket there. Find your own way to Heathrow, we will pick you up at Narita when you arrive._

_Look respectable for once, boy, a lot of money is resting on this venture, and it will be on your head if they back out._

_Vernon Dursley_

'Tokyo? As in Japan? As in halfway around the world! How on earth am I supposed to keep in touch with Ron and 'Mione over the holidays? And I won't know anyone overhang on, I won't know anyone over there, and I'm not "Famous Harry Potter" in Japan! Perhaps this is really a blessing in disguise,' Harry's train of thought was interrupted when Hermione asked what the letter was about.

"Apparently, 'Mione, I should start studying."

"Oh, really, Harry? You can come with me to the library after dinner, and we can make a schedule for you, and research new topics, and quiz each other"

"Languages, 'Mione. No need to blow a gasket," Harry smiled amusedly as Hermione's bouncing quelled, and she got a look on her face that meant "I am mentally analyzing every word you just said, and will soon print out my final computation."

Ron swallowed a lump of toast (due to the fact that he could only face Hermione's wrath so many times in a day), and asked confusedly, "What's a gasket?"

"Muggle expression, Ron. Harry, why would you need to study languages? Not that I disapprove, in fact I'm quite happy that you've finally decided to take initiative in your education. Are you getting a pen-friend?"

"No, actually, Er, I've no idea how to tell you this, so read the letter while I find out my flight schedule," handing over the letter, Harry looked back inside the envelope to find a plane ticket and passport. His Economy Class flight departed on the first of July at 1:50 pm, and he was to arrive in Tokyo at 9:10 the next morning.

"Oh Harry, this is wonderful! Just think of all you can learn about the culture, being immersed in it! And don't worry about the language, I read about a spell somewhere that helps you learn languages really quickly. All you have to do is hear or read a word once, and the definition will come to you automatically. Unfortunately, you won't be able to write or speak Japanese until you've built up enough of a vocabulary, but you should be fine. It's how I've been able to get around Bulgaria, Switzerland and France so easily. Do bring me back something, won't you, Harry?"

"Yeah, bring back pictures of thosewatcha callit? Geeshuh?"

"Geisha?"

"Yeah, those. And tell me how the food is when you get back, eh, mate?"

"Sure thing Ron. Did you want me to cook some for you too? I'm sure the Dursley's will make me learn how so as to impress their clients more."

"Yeah, sure. We'd best get to Charms now. At least it's Friday."

A/N: Well, here's the first chapter. I have a few more chapters written, and will probably update at least once per week. In the next chapter, Harry will discover a hidden talent, that's not a magic power! Superpower!Harry just annoys me, unless it's a really, really good story.

See that little button down there? You know you want to press it.


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

Harry spent the next few weeks reading everything about Japan that he could get his hands on. Fortunately, there was a significant wizarding population there, so most of the books in Hogwarts about it self-updated frequently. Harry was also able to obtain several books written in Japanese, and set about devouring them after Hermione performed the language-learning spell on him. By mid-June, Harry Potter was officially bilingual (trilingual, if one counted parseltongue).

Over the course of his sixth year, Harry had discovered several things about himself, not the least of which being that he was gay. To his great relief, the wizarding world had a much more liberal view on such things than muggles, so Harry had no fear of persecution. Hermione had been delighted when told of his sexual orientation, apparently she had always wanted a gay best friend, and now had an excuse to drag him shopping (no matter that he didn't really like shopping, unless it was quidditch-related). Ron was slightly akward around him at first, but quickly came around. All he asked was that Harry not ask him if he thought any guy's arse looked good, because he didn't really want to look in the first place.

Harry had also gained more control over his emotions, and was now a master Occlumens. After Sirius' death, he had become more reserved, and tended to plan things out more rather than jump in head-first. He had gained several inches, and was now only slightly shorter than Ron, with slim, lightly muscled frame. He had earned himself a new nickname as well, "Vampy," because no matter how many hours he spent flying these days, he never tanned. In fact, he only seemed to become gradually paler. His hair had grown longer too, now reaching his shoulder blades, and not messy in the least.These traits had somehow managed to make Harry seem both masculine and feminine at the same time. Seamus Finnigan had even tried to convince him to wear a girl's uniform one day, but had quickly given up at Ron's vehement protest.

Harry had spent three months after Christmas with increasingly severe headaches, and had finally been persuaded to visit the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey had cheerfully informed him that his eyesight was gradually improving, and at the rate it was, it looked like Harry would be able to get rid of his glasses before he left for Japan. Until then, the nurse had spelled his glasses to adjust with his eyesight.

However, the best thing by far that had happened was Voldemort's death. Apparently, he had slipped on a puddle of blood from a muggle he was torturing, and broken his neck. 'Poetic justice,' was Harry's opinion on the matter. "Always knew he was a slippery git," was Ron's. Hermione was of the opinion that Ron should never try to make a joke again.

It was with great trepidation that Harry bade farewell to his friends. After promising them souvenirs and leaving Hedwig with Ron, he climbed into a taxi to the Leaky Cauldron, where he was to spend the night.

After leaving his trunk in room 11, Harry wandered out to Diagon Alley, where he decided to go to Gringott's. 'After all, how can I buy souvenirs with no money?' When he had retrieved enough funds, he had some changed into Pounds, and most into Yen. Of course, he also kept some galleons, in case he saw something in Diagon Alley that he wanted to purchase. Harry wandered almost lazily through the Alley, he was in no hurry to get back to the Leaky Cauldron. After a free sundae from Florean Fortescue, he happened upon a shop that he had never seen beforea music shop.

The bell on the door tinkled merrily as he pushed it open, and caught the attention of a saleswitch.

"Can I help you, dear?"

"Erm, no, I'm just looking around, thanks," Harry allowed his eyes to roam freely over the numerous instruments, until he saw the guitars. As if drawn by a magnet, he reached for an acoustic hanging from the top rack. Nervously (since he really had no idea what he was doing), he strummed the strings. The guitar produced a beautiful, harmonious sound, and Harry decided to try some chords he found in a book by the counter. To his great surprise, he seemed to possess a natural talent for guitar, and he ended up buying it, along with a case, extra set of strings, picks, books, and a nice green leather strap embossed with dragons.

Noticing the hour, Harry walked back to the Leaky Cauldron for supper. He recieved many curious stares as he headed to his room, but he knew guitars weren't very common in the magical world. In fact, he had never met anyone that he knew to play an instrument, unless he counted Ron, Seamus and the twins banging their silverware on the table in anticipation of food. Harry placed the guitar carefully in the corner between the wall and the bureau so it wouldn't get knocked over by the vibrations when the trains went by his window. He washed up in the bathroom ("It looks like you won that battle with your hair after all, dearie"), and bounded down the stairs. After all, this would be his last supper in England for the next two months.


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III

The next morning, Harry was brought abruptly out of a rather pleasant dream by the alarm on his bedstand. He cracked open a bleary eye and peered at the clock-face. It took him a few moments to realize that he could actually _see_ the numbers, and he whooped with joy when he did.

It was half nine, so Harry decided that he would venture out to muggle London to have brunch and buy a new outfit. He would buy the rest in Japan, because he would otherwise exceed his baggage allowance on the plane. In the end, he had bought a pair of black slacks and a grey button-up, as well as some new shoes.

He then headed to a large electronics store, where he bought a discman and several cds that appeared interesting, including some Japanese. He wandered through several more aisles looking for things to pass time on the airplane, and decided on a Gameboy. Noting the time, he made his purchases and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry had just enough time to grab some lunch before he made his way to the airport. He had an interesting time with the security guards, who wondered if he was an actor because of the "costumes and props" in his trunk. When Harry boarded the plane, he was pleased to find that he had a window seat, and settled in for the long flight to Japan.

> > > > > > > >

When the pilot announced that they would arrive in ten minutes, Harry got up and changed into his new clothing. He wanted to make an impression on the Dursleys, so he tied back his hair with a nice bit of cord as well. He got back to his seat just in time to put on his seatbelt, and the plane landed. Gathering his things, he made his way out of the plane, to the baggage collection area in the airport. He quickly spotted the Dursleys, and nearly laughed as he approached them.

Dudley had (amazingly, Harry thought) lost several pounds. Unfortunately, Dudley seemed to be of the opinion that he now had the figure of a model, from the way he was puffing his chest and swaggering about. Several girls and boys merely turned away, some sneering. However, this seemed to have no effect upon Dudley's overlarge ego.

Vernon turned toward Harry, finally recognising him. Noting the guitar case he carried, Vernon glared, and told him in no uncertain terms that he was not to play it where it could disturb them. In other words, Harry was not to play it in the apaato1 at all.

On the drive to Aoyama-ku, during which Vernon quickly grew frustrated with early-morning commuters (it was now 7:00 am, Japanese time), Vernon told Harry the rules that he was to obey. Harry would be up to cook breakfast for the Dursleys, be required to vacate the residence, and return in time to cook supper. He would be confined to his room after supper, and should make no noise. Vernon parked the car in an underground lot, and led them up to the apaato.

As the door was opened, Harry got his first glimpse of the interior of the two-floor mashon2. It had come fully furnished, with a state-of-the-art kitchen, spacious living and dining areas, and glass doors that lead to a large balcony. Harry looked about, and noticed stairs in one corner. Climbing them, he found four bedrooms, two obviously belonging to the Dursleys. He entered the room on the left at the end of the hall, and put down his belongings. In his room, he had a low futon, small bookshelf, a closet and dresser, a desk, and a table. On the desk were a stereo and laptop, obviously Vernon had thought people would find it suspicious if he removed these from Harry's room. After unpacking his trunk and placing his guitar in a corner, Harry grabbed some toiletries before heading for the shower. Toweling his hair dry when he returned, he put on some pajama pants and rummaged through a small bag for a phial. Quaffing the contents, he lay down and promised to hug whomever invented the Anti-Jet Lag Draught if he ever saw them.

> > > > > > > >

1 Apaato: apartment. I've grown so used to this term that I even tend to use it in everyday life. Very confusing for those around me at times.

2 Mashon: A two-floor(or more) apaato. Derived from "mansion," as if it were difficult to determine.

> > > > > > > >

A/N: I am very sorry that I took so long to update, I was grounded from the computer for a few months and during that time lost my muse -- But my ideas are returning, so hopefully you'll have more of a story to read very soon.

Reviews make me ever so happy, and help to improve my writing skills.


End file.
